Gavin Greenaway
| birth_place = London, England | origin = | death_date = | death_place = | genre = Film score }} Gavin Greenaway (born 15 June 1964) is an English music composer and conductor. He is the son of Roger Greenaway. Gavin Greenaway|url = http://www.alfred.com/Company/Authors/GavinGreenaway.aspx|website = www.alfred.com|access-date = 2016-02-07}} Early life and Career Educated at Strode's College and Trinity College of Music, Greenaway started working with his father before leaving school. Their compositions for BBC children's television include Jimbo and the Jet-Set, The Family Ness and Penny Crayon, as well as Channel 4's 1996 drama The Fragile Heart. Greenaway also conducted the scores for the films The Thin Red Line, Gladiator and Pearl Harbor, all of which were composed by Hans Zimmer. He also conducted many scores for DreamWorks Animation such as Shrek, Chicken Run, Antz, Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, The Prince of Egypt, Bee Movie, and The Road to El Dorado. In addition, he was commissioned by Disney to compose the score for their fireworks show IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth and a parade called Tapestry of Nations at Epcot. The resulting pieces of music from the fireworks show have been used by Disney since 1999. With the permission from Disney, who hold the full rights to the composition and the Hal Leonard corp. who hold the publishing rights, Reflections of Earth has now been arranged for the idiom full symphonic wind band and dedicated to the Pennsylvania Symphonic Winds and their musical director Phil Evans. The first performance of this arrangement was in Radnor PA on 2 December 2012. For Tokyo DisneySea, he composed the score for "BraviSEAmo!", the pyrotechnics and water nightly show in 2004. He also conducted in Paul McCartney's oratorio Ecce Cor Meum. He has also provided music-only soundtracks to accompany VHS-releases such as The Everton Football Club Season Review 1988/89. His music was heard during both the 2000 Super Bowl XXXIV Halftime Show and the 2010 Winter Olympics opening ceremony. Greenaway was one of the composers commissioned to write music for the Thames Diamond Jubilee Pageant in 2012 in honour of the Diamond Jubilee of Elizabeth II. The piece, entitled The New Water Music, was inspired by the George Frederic Handel's Water Music and contained movements by several modern British composers working under the direction of Greenaway. After the pageant, Greenaway was critical of the BBC coverage of the pageant as the live broadcast did not feature the performance at all. In his personal blog, he expressed the view that the presenters had focused on interviewing celebrities while ignoring the musicians completely. Il Falco Bianco is Gavin Greenaway's first solo piano album, released in May 2016. He has also recently conducted music for Disney's movie Solo: A Star Wars Story. Filmography Feature Films Video Games References External links * * https://web.archive.org/web/20071011154651/http://hans-zimmer.com/fr/mv/rcprod.php?numid=10 *https://www.gavingreenaway.com official website Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:English film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:English television composers Category:English male composers Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:People educated at Strode's Grammar School Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Steve Jablonsky Category:Geoff Zanelli Category:Klaus Badelt Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:John Powell (film composer) Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Heitor Pereira Category:James Newton Howard Category:Henry Jackman Category:Christopher Willis Category:Junkie XL Category:John Ashton Thomas Category:James McKee Smith Category:Graham Preskett Category:Jacob Shea Category:Guillaume Roussel Category:Pinar Toprak Category:Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Danny Elfman Category:Brian Tyler Category:Robert Lydecker Category:Alexandre Desplat Category:Tyler Bates Category:Jeff Rona Category:Tom Howe Category:Hybrid (Welsh band) Category:Bobby Tahouri Category:Aljoscha Christenhuß Category:Antonio Di Iorio Category:Christian Vorländer Category:Stephen Perone Category:Jason and Nolan Livesay Category:Roger Suen Category:Joel McNeely Category:Fiachra Trench Category:Harold Faltermeyer Category:Steven Scott Smalley Category:John Paesano Category:Stephen Barton Category:Marc Shaiman Category:Michael John Mollo Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Steve Mazzaro Category:Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Bruce Fowler Category:Bruce Broughton Category:Michael Kamen Category:Theodore Shapiro Category:Christopher Young Category:David Buckley Category:Matthew Margeson Category:John Debney Category:Louis Febre Category:Sebastian Arocha Morton Category:Nathan Stornetta Category:Richard Harvey Category:Dieter Hartmann Category:Joanne Higginbottom Category:Satnam Singh Ramgotra Category:Lorena Perez Batista Category:Steven Price Category:Gordon Goodwin Category:Giorgio Moroder Category:Jennifer Hammond Category:Kevin Kliesch Category:Anthony Marinelli Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Howard Shore Category:Wataru Hokoyama Category:Michael Giacchino Category:Richard Jacques Category:Justin Burnett Category:Joseph Trapanese Category:Daft Punk Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Robert Folk Category:John Williams Category:Patrick Doyle Category:Edward Shearmur Category:Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Blake Neely Category:John Van Tongeren Category:Eric Clapton Category:Ludwig Göransson Category:Sven Faulconer Category:Kazuma Jinnouchi Category:Stephen Hilton Category:Stewart Copeland Category:Elliot Goldenthal Category:J. Peter Robinson Category:Emilie A. Bernstein Category:Lior Rosner Category:Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez Category:Michael McDonald (musician) Category:David Foster Category:Carole Bayer Sager Category:Stephen Schwartz (composer) Category:Alan Menken Category:Michael Kosarin Category:Danny Troob Category:Simon Franglen Category:Kate Higgins Category:Germaine Franco Category:Benj Pasek and Justin Paul Category:Glenn Slater Category:Johnny Marr Category:Deborah Lurie Category:John Barry (composer) Category:Michael A. Levine Category:Ryeland Allison Category:Halli Cauthery Category:Clint Mansell Category:Mark McKenzie Category:Mark Mancina Category:Jóhann Jóhannsson Category:Hildur Guðnadóttir Category:Jonathan Sheffer Category:Don L. Harper